The female urethra is two inches long. It is situated between the two labia and at the entrance of the vaginal tract. It is anatomically difficult or impossible to place an external device on the urethra. In the male, the presence of the penis will facilitate placing an external device around the penis if the male patient is incontinent. Therefore, incontinent female patients uses pads or diapers to conceal their incontinence problem. Sometimes they have a permanent indwelling catheter. In young incontinent females, sexual intercourse is almost impossible.
It is therefore desirable to have a device that will prevent leakage of the urine, in addition, the female can have a normal life including intercourse, pregnancy and delivery without the smell of urine or the hazard of an indwelling catheter.
It is ideal that this device is soft and in a semi-collapsed state. The device thus will be less irritant and can be easily tolerated. The device should be completely concealed and does not interfere with sexual intercourse, pregnancy or delivery. The device should be easily inserted by the female patient, controlled by the patient and removed by the patient at any time she wishes to do so.